djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Army of the Republic
The Grand Army of the Republic (GAR), also commonly called the Clone Army, was the military force of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Fielding technologically advanced weaponry, armor, weapons, vehicles, and other technologies, the Grand Army consisted of entire systems armies of clone troopers-soldiers cloned from the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, born and bred to defend the Republic and destroy its enemies. The GAR was created ten years following the Battle of Naboo when the Separatist Alliance broke away from the Republic. With the Separatist Crisis ongoing, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was given emergancy powers to create an army to protect and serve the galactic government. Shortly thereafter, the army was led by Grand Master Yoda on the world of Geonosis against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, starting the Clone Wars. After three years of conflict across the galaxy, the Grand Army, led by the Jedi, seemed to be on the verge of victory against the CIS and winning the war. However, Darth Sidious, the true identity of Chancellor Palpatine, was found out by members of the Jedi High Council and after a failed arrest on the Chancellor, the Grand Army was ordered to fire on all of their Jedi commanders. Due to an inhibitor chip placed inside all clones from birth, most would end up executing the order without question, despite any past ties they had with their Jedi officers. Following a successful sacking of the Jedi Temple, and after Darth Vader shut down the droid armies of the Confederacy, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine declared that the Galactic Republic would be reorganized into the Galactic Empire, with him as its emperor. To coincide with this transition, the Grand Army was too reorganized into the Imperial Army. Description Structure Clone Troopers Main article: Clone Trooper Clone troopers served as the Grand Armies infantry units during the Clone Wars. While many were simple rank and file troopers, many other troopers were of specialized variants such as Advanced Recon Force troopers, or AT-RT troopers. There were also troopers trained to serve in specific environmental conditions, such as with SCUBA troopers. Advanced Recon Commandos and the more simply named clone commandos were considered to be some of the most elite units within the Grand Armies ranks, due to their exceptional skill when on missions, and their hardy training. Volunteer Troopers Main article: Volunteer Trooper Despite the Grand Army of the Republic being made almost entirely out of clone soldiers, many volunteer soldiers had signed up to join the army in the fight against the Confederacy and could serve in many of the same roles as the clones. While few in number, likely less than a hundred, some volunteers served in the First Battle of Geonosis when the GAR was revealed to the galaxy. However, due to the fact that volunteers other non-clone units could not be forced to fire upon their Jedi Generals, most volunteers were placed in units without Jedi or were so few in number in other units that they would be unlikely to affect the outcome of a Jedi's survival. Volunteers were also the only non-Jedi ranked individuals who could be ranked as general, for this reason. Vehicle-Makeup In support of the army's infantry were multiple different ground vehicles, such as the All Terrian Tactical Enforcer and the All Terrian Recon Transport. The army, however, didn't only sport walkers and also used a wide variety of speeders and repulser vehicles. For artillery, the army primarily used the AV-7 Anti-vehicle Artillery Cannon and the Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser. The GAR also sported wheeled vehicles, with the most well known being the HAVw A6 Juggernaut. Unit Formation * Grand Army—10 systems armies (3,000,000 troopers) led by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The number 3,000,000 was Sifo-Dyas' initial order, as the number of total clones increased during the war. * Systems Army—2 Sector Armies (294,912 troopers) led by a High Jedi General. * Sector Army—4 corps (147,456 troopers) led by a Senior Jedi General. * Corps—4 legions (36,864 troopers) led by a marshal commander and a Jedi General. * Legion/Brigade/Division'—4 regiments (9,216 troopers) led by a senior commander and a Jedi General * 'Regiment—4 battalions (2,304 troopers) led by a regimental commander and a Jedi Commander. * Battalion—4 companies (576 troopers) led by a battalion commander, major and a Jedi Commander. * Company—4 platoons (144 troopers) led by a captain. * Platoon—4 squads (36 troopers) led by a lieutenant, second lieutenant, and sergeant major. * Squad—9 troopers led by a sergeant and corporal. * An aside note: Brigades could consist of anything from two battalions to two regiments to an entire legion/division in side. Also, it has been speculated that some Divisions were Corps-sized, however there is information that clearly states that most Divisions were Legion-sized. Ranks Jedi Ranks The Jedi were made the lead officers of the GAR during the Clone Wars, with Masters and Knights serving as Generals, and their padawans as commanders. Only masters of the Jedi High Council were given the High Jedi General rank. * High Jedi General * Senior Jedi General * Jedi General * Jedi Commander Clone Ranks * Marshal Commander * Senior Commander * Regimental Commander * Battalion Commander * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Sergeant Major * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Sergeant First Class * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Specialist * Trooper/Private * Cadet Volunteer Ranks * Volunteer General * Marshal Commander * Senior Commander * Regimental Commander * Battalion Commander * Major * Captain * Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Sergeant Major * First Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Sergeant First Class * Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Specialist * Trooper/Private Other Ranks * Deck officer * Officer Cadet History Origin The Grand Army was originally thought up of by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, who had foreseen that the galaxy would be taken up by war. After being removed from the Jedi High Council when all other members within it denounced his claims, Dyas set off to the world of Kamino to commission an army for the Republic on his own. Believing that he represented the Republic, the Kaminioans accepted and began making preparations for the army. Dyas, however, was murdered by former Jedi Master Count Dooku, who had left the Jedi Order and became apprenticed to Darth Sidious. With the death of Dyas, Dooku took over the cloning project and convinced Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett to serve as the armies genetic template. With the cloning process now underway, all clone troopers were engineered to grow at twice the rate of a normal human being so that they could be prepared sooner. The troopers also had their behaviour genetically modified so that they would be less aggressive. Secretly, each trooper also had an inhibitor chip placed inside of their brain during the early stages of development. As much as the Kaminoans understood about the chip themselves, they were told that it was in place in the event of rogue Jedi, and insurance that the clone troopers would execute the traitors. Unknown to even the cloners, however, is that the chips were made with the sole purpose of removing the Jedi from the Galaxy at the end of the war. Organization Within a decade, nearly 200,000 troopers were ready with a million more well on the way. Just as Sifo-Dyas had predicted, the galaxy stood on the edge of civil war between the Republic and a coalition of star systems and corporations wishing to break ties with the Republic calling themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Despite this, the Republic refused to see them as legitimate. With the crisis at hand, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (secretly Darth Sidious) vowed to ensure that the Republic would not be torn apart. However, the Galactic Senate was torn on how to handle the rising power, with some supporting a large military buildup, while others claimed that it could provoke war itself. The debate was settled when Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered both the clone army on Kamino and following that, a secret droid army being constructed on the world of Geonosis. Following this revelation, the Galactic Senate elected to give Palpatine emergency powers, which he claimed he would use to create a Grand Army for the Republic Clone Wars Main article: Clone Wars Shortly after this announcement to the senate, the army was called to battle. Led by Grand Master Yoda, the clone army was sent to Geonosis in a surprise attack on the Confederacy, who were also planning to execute Kenobi, along with Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala whom they captured when they attempted to free Kenobi. After rescuing the trio and the retreat of the Confederate forces, the Clone Wars had officially begun, named after the troopers of the Republic. For the following three years of the war, the clone units of the Grand Army would continue to serve the Republic valiantly, often sacrificing themselves for the Chancellor or their Jedi officers. During the war, the Jedi generals and commanders, as well as certain volunteer soldiers, encouraged the clones to form their own identities which increased the number of clones who thought more independently and creatively. In 19 BBY, after the death of Count Dooku during the Battle of Coruscant, and General Grievous in the Battle of Utapau, the war had seemed all but over. However, before the wars end the Jedi had discovered the identity of Darth Sidious and attempted to arrest him. The attempt failed when Anakin Skywalker, known as Darth Vader hence after, stepped in to protect Palpatine, who then used the event to frame the Jedi for treason and beginning their extermination, activating the inhibitor chips within the clones and ordering them to kill their Jedi officers. Not soon after, the Galactic Republic would be reorganized into the Galactic Empire, and the GAR would follow suit. Legacy With the GAR's transition into the Imperial Army, all clone forces within the army were transferred into the Stormtrooper Corps. These forces were used in the elimination of remaining Separatist holdouts across the galaxy. As the years went on, the clones accelerated aging caused the troopers skills to diminish, and thus the clone units were slowly phased out of the Imperial military. Units Systems Armies * Third Systems Army ** 7th Sky Corps *** 212th Attack Battalion **** Ghost Company **** Yellow Vipers Company Sector Armies * 4th Sector Army ** 21st Nova Corps * Twelfth Army Corps * 5th Fleet Security Corps * 8th Volunteer Corps * 41st Elite Corps ** Green Company * 46th Reaver Corps * 55th Armoured Corps * 66th Slaughter Corps * 87th Sentinel Corps * 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps * 107th Army Corps * 118th Arctic Corps * 327th Star Corps * 101st Regiment * 382nd Attack Corps * Sunset Brigade ** Sky Platoon * Borealis Brigade ** Aurora Company * Solar-Flare Brigade * 31st Specialized Forces Brigade * Flame trooper corps Divisions * 224th Division ** Mud Jumpers * 102nd Assault Division Legions/Brigades * 3rd Legion * 111th Heavy Brigade ** Adenn Company *** Vol Squad *** 98th Demolition Squad ** 8th Sky Burners Company ** 28th Devastation Squad * 303rd Legion ** Outer Rim Garrison * 373rd Arrowhead Legion * 501st Legion ** Carnivore Battalion ** Execute Battalion ** Torrent Company * 829th Medical Legion Regiments * 17th Attack Regiment ** 134th "Acklay" Attack Battalion *** Clanker Company ** 58th "Nexu" Mobile Battalion ** 22nd "Reek" Heavy Weapons Battalion ** 103rd "K'kayeh Dragon" Strike Battalion * 37th Enforcer Regiment ** Striker Battalion *** Scout Company **** Jade Platoon ** Easy Company *** Hex Platoon ** Avia Battalion *** Helos Company **** Indignant Squad * 144th Pathfinder Regiment ** 49th Nightwatchers Battalion ** Third Company *** First Werda Platoon Battalions * 104th Battalion * 442nd Siege Battalion * 698th Strike Battalion * Rancor Battalion Specialized units * 82nd Expeditionary Force ** Strill Company * Clone Intelligence * Coruscant Guard ** Diplomatic service * Special Operations Brigade ** Foxtrot Group ** Clone Force 99 ** 38th Emerald Squad ** Delta Squad ** Orion Squad ** Oscar Squad ** Slick Squad ** Yami Squad ** Zulu Squadron Gallery Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Republic Category:In Need of Major Update